marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Babcock
Floyd Babcock is a rival shoe salesman and an enemy (and one time business partner) of Al Bundy. He appeared in the season 10 episode, Calendar Girl. He is played by Victor Raider-Wexler Description He appears to be a bald, middle aged businessman who owns and operates Babcock Shoes, located in the New Market Mall, the same mall as Gary's Shoes and wedged between World of Carbuncles and House of Floss. Although he sell shoes like Al, he appears to be successful at it enough to dress up in a business suit and quickly pay off people in cash to pretend that they did not hear what was said about him. Al is jealous of Floyd, due to his success as a business man and stealing away potential customers, as Gary's Shoes doesn't even carry black pumps. Al and Griff have to look in awe at how packed Babcock Shoes is while their shoe store is empty. Al tries to upset Floyd when he visits Gary's Shoe Store with his son, Little Floyd, by telling him that the "Chicago Bulls are practicing lay ups with your wife" at their house. But he is unfazed by it, as he boastfully admits that adultery jokes don't work on a guy with two beautiful mistresses. Though he quickly pays off Little Floyd to pretend that he didn't hear that line. Floyd then reveals that he brought his son along to Gary's, as both Little Floyd and Bud are in the same Entrepreneurial Studies class at Trumaine and need to create a marketing product, and to show him what not to do when it comes to marketing. As they both leave and laugh at Al, Al and Griff try to come up with a plan to hurt Floyd and hope that Bud's marketing project will be successful. After word gets out that Bud is creating a "Girls of Trumaine" calendar as his project for class, Al brings Floyd and Little Floyd to the photo shoot at Gary's Shoe's. He tries to tell Al that he is busy running a shoe store, something that Al doesn't know, Al comments that he knows about Floyd dressing up in women's high heels after closing. After paying off Little Floyd, he admits, after seeing Miss November, that Bud's project is not a bad idea, but is confident that Little Floyd can do better. After hearing Little Floyd's project (a printer that is compatible with both IBM and Macintosh computers) and then looking at Miss November again, Floyd admits defeat to a gleeful Al and then disowns Little Floyd. He declares that Little Floyd will now be known simply as "Little", which his son comments that Floyd's wife calls him that. Floyd then quickly pays off Al, telling him that he didn't hear that. Bud then reveals that he got Crystal Clark to appear on the cover of the calendar. Both Al and Floyd are in awe of Crystal's beauty and Floyd offers a proposition, that he can take the calendar nationally through his publisher friend and put up $10,000, while Al suggest they both move to Saudi Arabia, divorce their wives and marry Crystal. After getting Crystal to finally be comfortable with the calendar going national, the calendars are published. Floyd, who is now at the Bundy resident along with Jefferson and Griff and dressed up similar to Al, is happy with the results. Bud comes in and tells them that he got an A+ on his project, while Little Floyd got an A. Floyd calls over his son, but stops Little Floyd, saying that Bud is now his and Al's son and they both give their son a hug. Bud then tells his dads that Crystal is going on TV to help promote the calendar and Al and Floyd become even more happier, knowing that they will make a huge profit with her on TV. Bud then suggests that he may finally ask her out, and Al tells him that he can marry her along with him and Floyd, since, as long as she makes money, she's now part of the family. As the guys watch her and she tells the nation that Bud is a great kisser, he gets down on his knees and thinks that she is going to ask him to marry her, as Al and Floyd cheer him on. She reveals that she is grateful to Bud for helping show to her family the woman she has become...after being born a man. After hearing that, everyone in the room throws down their copy of the calendar and Al and Floyd look at Bud in disgust as they get up and leave. Category:Al's Enemies Category:Shoe Salesmen Category:Males